SinOAlice
by Nobody Silent
Summary: No es una novedad que en París lidian con personas akumatizadas por un villano con un motivo oculto pero lo que nunca fue la esperado es qué un día apareciera un nuevo "villano" que no fue creado por Hawkmoth. ¿Qué misterios traerá este peculiar personaje? ¿¡Por qué últimamente las cosas se complican cada vez más? -Se aceptan oc-


**SINoALICE**

 **Resumen:** No es una novedad que en Paris lidian con personas akumatizadas por un villano con un motivo oculto pero lo que nunca se esperaron es que un día apareciera un nuevo "villano" que no fue creado por Hawkmoth.

.

 **Hola, jajaja hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ¿cierto?. ¡es más ni yo creía que iba a escribir esto, pero creo que solo quiero desquitarme con ciertos cliché y cosas así. Uwu espero que les guste y si quieren participar por favor llenen esta simple ficha.**

 **Nombre:**

 **¿Es estudiante de intercambio? ¿un adulto? ¿Trabaja?**

 **Historia Familiar.**

 **¿Heroe o villano?**

 **Prologo**

 **¡Halloween se acerca!**

El aire estaba esplendido, ni siquiera había un tinte de frio o calor en este. Casi lo hacía sonreír levemente pero no podía mostrar dicha emoción, menos cuando quería dar un buen espectáculo en el nuevo territorio en donde se encontraba. ¿No que dicen qué Paris es la ciudad del amor y de la improbabilidad? Bueno, tal vez podría visitar las diferentes tiendas y lugares de turismo que habia en dicha ciudad como civil y no como "Lepus".

Dando varios saltos de gran altura por diferentes edificios se paralizo por completo al ver una especie de casona o castillo de gran tamaño que tenía una pirámide también de gran tamaño que contenía luces. La vista lo dejo maravillado, pues había escuchado que el Museo de Luvre era precioso y había visto fotos del museo pero de día.

Aunque de noche parecía tener un aire místico.

-Bueno es hora de trabajar-

La voz de él era suave con tintes infantiles pero también que mostraba un sentimiento extraño. ¿Emoción? ¿Nerviosismo? O simplemente de curiosidad.

.

.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad estaba totalmente sumido en su celular, a pesar que cada cierto minuto miraba una de las varias pantallas de seguridad que tenía para vigilar las distintas partes del museo.

-¿Qué demonios?-Exclamo en voz alta a notar como unas de las pantallas mostraba la imagen del pasillo del museo pero ahora lleno de gente-Esto es malo-Pensó alarmado y agarrando su equipo de inmovilización contra los criminales salió de su casilla de seguridad para ir a dicho pasillo que se encontraba cerca de uno exhibición de estatuas de la época clásica de roma pero se sorprendió al notar que efectivamente había gente.

-¡Todos ustedes deben salir en estos momentos!-Exclamo el guardia con fuerza para imponer respeto- ¡En esta hora no está abierto el...!-Pero su alegato quedo silenciado al notar que dichas personas traspasaban una de las otras como si fueran un fantasma y una niña de coletas que había jurado que la vio en la mañana lo traspaso como una proyección.

-¡Necesito refuerzos...un akuma está causando...-Algo agarro el boquitoqui que tenía y lo lanzo hacia una dirección aleatoria causando que el guardia sacara su bastón para inmovilizar a los posibles ladrones que se atrevieran a robar pero no vio nada a excepción de esas proyecciones de las diversas personas que pasaron por ese pasillo en el día.

-Podríamos ahorrarnos esto-

Una voz dijo por detrás del guardia y para su sorpresa todas esas proyecciones fantasmales desaparecieron en un instante.

- _ **Ho**_ la-

Lo último que vio el guardia fue a un chico con capucha que simulaban dos orejas de conejo. Este le sonrió levemente casi con ternura.

.

.

.

-Vaya...esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé-Comentaba el ladronzuelo mientras que caminaba tranquilamente por unos de los pasillos del museo e ignoraba monumentalmente el hecho de que varios guardias con armas estaban estáticos en diferentes posiciones en el pasillo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer un espectáculo?-Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo- ¡Eso buena ideas...aparte ¡Nosotros no somos villanos solo somos gente que trabaja!-Rio en voz alta mientras que tomaba con cuidado una de las pinturas mejor resguardadas del museo-Creo que debemos apurarnos. No tenemos mucho tiempo-Un sonido de un pitido se escuchaba en la muñeca del chico-Si...aunque primero lo primero-

.

.

Sabine Cheng estaba tranquilamente abriendo las puertas de su negocio, ella siempre con una sonrisa saludaba a las personas que pasaban por allí o simplemente se preocupaba que todas las cosas estuvieran en orden, pues tener una pastelería implicaba que tenía que verse todo reluciente o las personas no iban a comprar ahí y eso conllevaría que la reputación de la tienda cayera- ¿Cómo que se suspende la petición de pastelillos para la fiesta en el museo?-Ella escucho la voz de su esposo que se encontraba adentro de la tienda- ¿Querido que paso?-Pregunto confundida y solo recibió una expresión de decepción por parte de su marido.

-Me dijeron que van a tener que cancelar la orden de 300 pasteles y 100 coctels porque hubo un robo en el museo Luvre y ahora la policía está haciendo su investigación-Tom Dupain le responde con tristeza por la comida desperdiciada. ¿Ahora que podrían hacer con esa cantidad de pasteles y coctels? Tal vez podrían regalarlos a los clientes que vengan como "regalo de la tienda" o algo asi- La reunión de cancilleres se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, al parecer el ladrón no es uno normal porque escribió por todo el museo que: "Lepus vino a quedarse unos días en Paris"-

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Esto es malo, no creí que un portador de un miraculous se presentara...y menos que este fuera "El conejo"-

Un hombre de mayor edad veía con cierto recelo la televisión, este se notaba algo nervioso por la noticia que estaban dando en el canal de noticias.

" _Un misterioso ladrón robo la afamada pintura de Leonardo da Vinci. La mona Lisa y solo dejo como pista un escrito en el lado lateral del museo"_

" _¿Acaso este misterioso ladrón es un akumatizado?"_

-Maestro Fu. ¿Qué haremos? Si esto es obra del "Conejo" entonces hay una alta posibilidad de que Hawkmoth trate de hacerlo su aliado-Una pequeña criatura verde que tenía una antena en su cabeza le dice al hombre mayor. Esta criatura se veia bastante preocupado por tal acontecimiento- Conejo siempre ha sido errático maestro, incluso a ayudado a diferencia de los anteriores portadores de los miraculous tanto buenos como malos, sin ni siquiera molestarle las consecuencias-Le recordó tenazmente cierto accidente que involucraba tal portador- Sin contar qué el...es "eterno"-

El hombre mayor se tocó las cienes, no quería recordar los distintos accidentes de la antigüedad que involucraba al Conejo- Lo se Wayzz pero tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para darle un alto-Suspiro levemente- Me pregunto si tendrá la misma apariencia de siempre o incluso tendrá la misma personalidad de siempre...?-

Wayzz solo pudo mirar con tristeza a su maestro.

Solo esperaba que este enfrentamiento terminara lo mejor posible.

.

.

 _-Te estas volviendo senil...¿acaso la edad ya te está afectando?-_

Una voz grave dijo

-¡Ha! ¡Eso es lo que crees! Aparte estoy muy bien...y emocionado. ¿¡No crees que es bueno salir del encierro algunas veces!? Incluso explorar las maravillas. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veia Paris! Creo que quedarme 100 años alli ya me estaba produciendo urticaria- Otra voz jovial le respondio a la más grave- Aunque ...este tiempo es algo aburrido. Me pregunto si todavia hay con quienes jugar. ¡Aww espero esta vez poder ver a Fu! -

- _No nombres ese ….Tan solo su nombre me produce nauseas-_

-¡Oh vamos! No te dejes amargar aparte tenemos que ver el mundo actual. ¡Ser libres por esta pradera!-

 _-¿¡Ser libre significa que debes comportarte como un pedofilo y estar rodeados de mocosos!? ¡Enserio me decepcionas!-_

La voz jovial hizo una especie de refunfuño y luego contesto muy avergonzado- ¡Sabes que no es cierto! Y solo estoy cambiando nuestros metodos. ¿¡Acaso no estas aburrido de hacer lo mismo cuando "despertamos"!? Aparte tengo una buena corazonada que esta vez las cosas seran más interesantes-

- **Así que dime Weiss. ¿Crees que la peor persona del mundo pueda cambiar? ¿Qué puede ser alguien mejor si tan solo lo intenta?-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Nuevo estudiantes y un problemático.**


End file.
